Shadows of Loki
by supergirl4u
Summary: "Do you believe in redemption for anybody?" he asked. "I do, if the person seeking it truly wants to find it," she nodded. Loki smiled. "Well, then maybe you should trust in that." Set during Thor: The Dark World. Maggie is trying to make a better life for herself after a past full of guilt and regret. What will happen when she meets the god who regrets nothing?
1. Chapter 1

_I couldn't resist...after watching The Dark World I had to write this! And yes, it is finished. I will upload chapter by chapter and hopefully get some reviews along the way. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Thor. _

**Chapter 1**

"Richard, please."

"No."

Jane stared at the older professor, the head of her department at California Institute of Technology. He was balding, and the glasses he wore looked more like binoculars the man was so blind, but he was a brilliant scientist. She had loved working under him all these years. He was grading papers right now in his office, barely looking up at her, and being incredibly stubborn.

"Richard, this is anomaly that we have not seen since New Mexico. What if another alien race is threatening to invade? What if we had the possibility for answers but you wouldn't let me seek them out?"

"Jane, I said no. And this doesn't just come from me, this comes from the whole institute."

"Well, can't you talk to somebody? I mean, you're seeing what I'm seeing, right? And Erik Selvig agrees with me. He's already there to study it."

"You are not going to London to study a gravitational anomaly. If Dr. Selvig chooses to go, he may do as he wishes, and whatever his own funding allows."

"But Richard, we are scientists. This is what we do! This might be the link to another world…"

"No, you're hoping it's the link to one specific world," Richard said angrily, before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I am not stupid, Jane. You can't fool me."

"I'm not trying to fool you," Jane replied, slightly hurt.

"There are other worlds out there, we know that now, but look at what happened in New York City. Some of these beings are dangerous and want to harm us. Not all of us get to have the good experience that you had. We don't all get the love affair with a handsome alien."

"That's not what this is about…"

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you were excited about my research."

"I was, until I got this." Richard wheeled around to a filing cabinet, pulling out a key and unlocking the bottom drawer. He pulled out a single sheet of paper, a letter from SHIELD, stating that all activities related to the New Mexico project were to be shut down. It was dated two days after the invasion of New York.

"They can't do this to us," Jane said.

"They can and they have. I've tried to keep you here, working on your research in a lab where maybe they won't find out. But they've decreased our funding. They'll know if you go to London with a CalTech paycheck why you are going, and they will shut this whole place down. I'm sorry, Jane."

Richard looked sad and much older than he had a few minutes ago. She realized this must be heartbreaking for him as well.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she asked, trying to hold back tears of frustration. "Just sit back and do nothing?"

"You are being offered a teaching position, astronomy I and II. I think it will be good for you…"

"I don't want to teach, Richard. I want to do my research."

"It's all I can do for you," Richard shook his head.

Jane laughed at the awfulness of it, turning to wipe away her tears. "Fine, I'll teach. But not until after I have a vacation in London."

Richard leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "Ok, I will allow that. But you'd better go as a tourist, or at least acting like one. I want pictures of you with friends other than Darcy and Dr. Selvig doing touristy things. I want to hear how the fish and chips was and about Big Ben and the changing of the guard and the Crown Jewels. Got it? I'm not having our whole department shut down because your _vacation _was obviously solely for research."

"I don't really have many friends," Jane said slowly.

"Well then, you'd better find some."

* * *

The caller ID couldn't be right. Maggie hadn't heard from her old friend in nearly eight years. Why was she calling her now? She got up from her desk and walked to a quieter corner of the office before hitting the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, Maggie?"

"Yeah. Hi Jane. How are you?"

"I'm good. It's been a long time, huh?"

"Yeah." Maggie pressed a finger into her ear, trying to hear better.

"You've changed your phone number a few times," Jane said, avoiding the point of her call.

"Yeah, well, being a recovering alcoholic makes that a necessity sometimes," Maggie replied.

"Of course, of course. How have you been…with that?"

It was the same question people who used to know Maggie and hadn't seen her in awhile asked her, always wanting to know something else but not knowing how to not be rude while asking it. She smiled a bit before answering. "I'm good. I got a degree in journalism. I've been living in New York for about the last four years, and I've been working at the Post for the past two years. Clean and sober for every bit of it."

"That's good. Really good for you. I'm happy to hear that. It was always really nice of your mom to let me know how you were doing and give me your new number. I always meant to call, but I've been so busy…"

"It's ok. I understand," Maggie said quickly. Jane didn't need to explain herself, and Maggie hated excuses.

"So, obviously there's a point to this phone call, and I'm sure you'd like me to make it…" Jane laughed nervously. "I have an extra ticket to London and I was wondering if you would like to go."

"Uh, when do you leave?"

"A week from tomorrow."

"Wow, that's coming up really fast. I don't know if I can get off…"

"Come on, Maggie, this is a chance of a lifetime. And it will be fun…the two of us back together."

Maggie pressed her lips together, thinking hard. It was an incredibly strange offer, and she wasn't stupid enough to think there wasn't something else behind it. But maybe it would be good. Maybe it would give her the chance to restore a friendship she had splintered so badly all those years ago.

"What the hell. Sure, count me in."

"Ah, great! Send me your passport info and then I'll send you the flight information. I'll talk to you again really soon, ok?"

"Ok."

As they exchanged email addresses and hung up the phone, Maggie leaned against the blank, white wall. The large, overly lit room of the newspaper was buzzing as always. The sun was setting behind tall buildings, most still in a heavy stage of repair from the attack that took place here almost a year ago, but Maggie wasn't seeing any of it. Her eyes were glazed over, mulling over what she had just agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The past five days for Maggie had been awkward but also much more fun than she had imagined. Jane had met her at the JFK airport in New York, and they had flown to London together. The conversation was always slow to start, but once it got going, flowed just like old times. They stayed at a hotel close to the Olympic Village and rode the tube several times a day to visit all the famous landmarks. They jokingly talked in British accents and took pictures together in front of Buckingham Palace. Maggie brought her backpack with all her notebooks to record all of her thoughts and emotions in them. She also carried her tape recorder for reasons she didn't quite know, but as a journalist it was never an excuse to be unprepared for a big story. She had stretched her budget just to come, but every moment made her realize it was worth it. This was her dream trip, and she was taking it with the best friend she thought she had lost.

But Jane was also acting strangely. Every day about 3pm, Jane would disappear. She always had some explanation for needing to leave, but Maggie could see there was something she was hiding. Added to the fact that Jane would never return to the hotel until early in the morning, and Maggie became concerned.

So on their last day in London, as Jane hurried off to wherever she went for those 10 to 12 hours every day, Maggie followed her. It was a long taxi ride, and after nearly an hour they were outside the city in a manufacturing district. Maggie almost lost sight of Jane's taxi as they made their way through sharp corners and narrow streets lined by factories, but eventually the taxi pulled into a parking lot. Maggie asked her driver to hold back as Jane paid for the ride and hurried into a nondescript warehouse. There was nothing special about this place…at least from the outside. Maggie pulled out the last of her pounds to pay before rushing after her friend.

The warehouse was empty. Nothing more than leaves on the ground and birds flying aimlessly through the rafters, but Maggie could hear voices coming from the back. She smoothed her hair down, the constant wetness of London causing it to curl up and walked nervously toward the sounds. She suddenly wondered why she had been so intent on coming.

"Jane?"

"Oh my God…Maggie? What did you do, follow me here?"

"You kind of didn't give me any other choice."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Who are they? What are you doing in an abandoned warehouse?"

Jane sighed heavily. "Maggie, this is Darcy, my intern, and Dr. Erik Selvig. Oh, and Darcy's intern."

"Ian," the tall young man said with a smile.

"Dr. Selvig? I remember seeing you on the news. You were in New York with those aliens," Maggie said, pointing at him.

"Yes, yes I was. That was a rather…dark time in my life," Erik replied, a grim smile on his face.

"Do you mind if I interview you? I work for the Post, and this would make a great article…" Maggie began digging through her backpack to find her tape recorder, but Jane slapped her hand. "What the…why did you do that?"

Jane raised her eyebrows. "This isn't the time for an interview! Why did you follow me here?"

"Why did you keep running away at 3pm every day and not coming back to the hotel until 2 or 3 am every morning? I was worried about you, Jane. You were acting like…me. Like I used to be."

"Maggie, you shouldn't have been worried about me. I've been with these three."

"You could have told me."

"Yes, I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"What are you doing out here?"

Natalie paused, looking at her companions. Darcy shook her head and Erik only shrugged, with Ian the intern still smiling.

"If I tell you, this has to be completely off the record. None of your journalist crap, ok?" Jane finally said.

"Yes, of course," Maggie replied, getting excited.

"There is a gravitational anomaly happening in this warehouse. Trucks float in mid-air. Things disappear then reappear. Something big is happening here, and we've been trying to study it."

"What do you think it is?"

"I think this is an opening between two worlds…some sort of portal that only opens at certain times. And it's been happening every day for the last two weeks between 4pm and midnight."

"Wow, that's impressive…" Maggie said, making mental notes of what to write down later. "Can you show me?"

Jane nodded before turning and walking through the empty abandoned space to a stairwell. They climbed four flights of stairs before stopping.

"Here, watch this," Jane said, picking up an empty Coke can and dropping it. The can fell for about two stories before disappearing. It then reappeared above them, falling through the same loop several times before Ian caught it.

"Where did it go?" Maggie asked, her eyes wide.

Darcy shrugged. "We don't know."

"But we're trying to find out," Jane interjected.

"That's seriously cool," Maggie breathed. She took her tape recorder out of her bag, a sudden idea coming into her head. She hit record and dropped it, planning to grab it on its way back through, however, the tape recorder never reappeared above them.

Jane looked at her sheepishly. "Sometimes it does that, too."

Maggie continued to watch the portal helplessly, hoping her tape recorder would reappear, but it never did.

"Come on, there's more to show you," Jane said, pulling Maggie up another flight of stairs and down a hallway, coming to a stop in front of four metallic prongs set up in the hall.

"Erik made these. Most of the energy seems to be coming from this very spot, and these are helping to stabilize the portal. We're getting very close to being able to open it up and keep it open," Jane said, her tone unable to control her enthusiasm.

"You mean like for someone to go through? Is that what you're trying to do?" Maggie asked.

Erik and Jane nodded.

"Jane, do you know what you're doing?" Maggie hissed. "I was in New York. I saw what can happen when a portal is opened between two worlds."

"Yes, I do know what I am doing, actually. And not all portals are bad. One opened up in New Mexico and I was there for it. The man who came down was…nice."

"Oh my God, that was you?" Maggie asked, not believing her ears. She had heard the stories and read the articles. It was the biggest story of 2011, a huge cover-up by the government about aliens who had come from another planet and a giant robot called the Destroyer that nearly destroyed a small city. There was a woman scientist involved, but her name had never been released. It became big news again when aliens invaded New York City. Now Maggie knew.

"Yes, yes, it was me."

"And you met Thor?"

Jane nodded, still not believing that everyone not only understood her when she talked about other worlds but also knew the name of the man she had come to love. Of the man she was still searching for.

"Thor might have been nice, but some of his associates are not. Wasn't his brother the one who tried to take over our planet?"

"Yes, but…it was handled. I'm sure Loki is being punished."

Maggie sighed. Jane was a scientist, this was merely an experiment to her. The journalist in Maggie wanted her to stay and find out more, but the human wanted to run away.

"Dr. Selvig, you are involved in this? I can't imagine you would want a repeat…"

"It's happening," Darcy interrupted, pulling their attention away from each other. Jane stepped forward as the metallic rods began to light up and buzz. The air in between them began to rotate, seeming to form a ball of wind out of nowhere.

"Is this how it normally goes?" Maggie asked, feeling her hair being blown in all directions.

"Yes," Erik answered, all of them staring at the space between the rods.

The wind picked up quickly and the air seemed to shake, a light starting to emit from the rotation. Suddenly, there was such a force from the opening portal that the windows shattered. Maggie screamed and covered her head. "This is normal, too?!"

"No, this is definitely not normal!" Jane had to yell to be heard over the roar. "Erik, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Erik replied, his arm still shielding his face.

Lightning seemed to erupt from the rods, electrifying the room as the wind only increased, but instead of blowing outwards, it was blowing inwards. Darcy and Ian grabbed onto the window ledge, while Erik latched onto a door frame. The portal opened, and Maggie's mouth dropped open as she could see a darkness that did not belong in the warehouse. It was truly another world.

Maggie felt herself being swept toward the portal. Her heels scraped against the floor as she tried to find something to hold on to. "Can you shut it down?"

Jane was standing next to one of the rods, pushing buttons frantically. "I'm trying!"

"Jane, get back!" Erik yelled out. "You're too close!"

"No!" Maggie yelled as Jane lost her grip on the rod. She reached for her hand in a desperate attempt to reach her, losing her own footing in the process, but her friend had disappeared, her scream cut off as she entered the portal with Maggie not far behind.

The world they fell into was dark with no stars. The only light was a red glow coming from a pillar in front of them. They were standing on rock with strange carvings on it that ended abruptly at a jagged ledge, hovering over some unseen bottom.

"Where are we?" Maggie asked.

"I have no idea," Jane replied, her breath coming out in shallow gasps.

"Where is the portal? Shouldn't we be able to just…go back through it?"

"The portal was unstable. I'm sure it will open back up soon."

Maggie was not convinced by Jane's fake confidence.

"What do you think this is?" Jane asked, walking up to the pillar. Maggie could now see the red glow actually came from something inside the pillar. It was fluid and moved like water through the openings.

"I don't know, but I don't think you should get too close."

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before…" Jane said softly, losing herself while studying the substance.

"Can we please try to find a way back to Earth?" Maggie asked, her fear level rising by each second. "Jane, remember what just happened by you being too close to something?"

"Come look at it, Maggie. It's fascinating."

Maggie begrudgingly crouched next to Jane, not getting as close but being close enough to get a good view. "Yeah, it's cool. Can we go now?"

"I wonder what it feels like…"

"I think touching it would be a really bad idea…"

But Jane reached out her hand anyway. The substance at first just swirled around it but then Jane's body was thrown against the pillar as the substance somehow grabbed hold of her. Jane screamed, trying to pull her hand out. "Maggie, help me!"

In a panic, Maggie reached her hand in as well, trying to free Jane. Something was pulling on her, keeping them locked in position. The substance felt cold as ice as it snaked its way up Maggie's arm. She looked into the cracks and could see the substance entering Jane and then her. Whatever it was that was holding them there suddenly let go, and the two women fell backwards. The pillar no longer glowed red.

"Jane…"

"I know. Whatever that was…it's now in us."

"What do you think that means?"

Jane shook her head, her eyes full of fear. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The portal reopened as quickly as it had opened the first time then disappeared, and Jane and Maggie fell through. Maggie lied on the ground for a moment, relief flooding her that she was back on her own planet, still not believing what had happened.

Jane was already sitting up, looking around. "Where are Erik and Darcy?"

Maggie shrugged, and they made the trek through the warehouse to the parking lot. Jane got angry as she saw the police cars flashing their lights all around them.

"Darcy! You called the police?"

"What else was I supposed to do? You disappeared! Into another world!" Darcy cried out, just looking happy to see her mentor.

"And you thought the police could do something about it?"

"Well…no. But I didn't know what else to do. I was scared."

"We had unimpeded access to a portal that opened into another world. Now the Feds are going to be here along with SHIELD, and we'll never get to study it again."

Maggie stayed back as the two continued to argue, when a flash of light caught her attention. She glanced to her left and was surprised to see a man standing where nobody had been before. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and was wearing a suit of armor and a red cape. She instantly recognized him. Thor had returned.

Jane stared with amazement before running up to him. She slapped him twice before the two embraced, and suddenly Maggie understood. This hadn't been a science experiment to Jane…this had been an attempt to reach the man she loved.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but I'm pretty sure we're getting arrested," Darcy said as she walked up to them.

Jane looked between the two of them before walking back over the police. Maggie tried to be inconspicuous as she studied Thor. He did look like a god, honor written all over his face and muscles bulging from all over his body. She could never imagine that she would be so close to him.

"Excuse me…Mr. Thor?" Maggie said, taking a few steps closer to him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, fair one?"

"My name is Maggie and I'm with the New York Post. I was wondering if I could do a quick interview with you about the events in New York City."

"You are a friend of Jane Foster?"

"Yes. We go way back."

"Then ask anything you want."

Maggie couldn't believe her good fortune as she dug in her backpack for a notebook and pen, silently cursing herself for losing her tape recorder. "What was your reaction to your brother attacking Earth?"

Thor opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a flash of red and Maggie was knocked off her feet by a sudden blast.

"Jane!" Thor yelled and ran up to her where she now laid on the ground. Maggie stood back up in amazement. That blast had come from Jane. She had literally released a powerful energy from her body. Maggie thought about the substance flowing through both of them. Even though most of it had entered Jane, some of it was in her as well. She crossed her arms in front of her chest nervously, even more scared than what she had been before.

"Jane, are you alright?" Thor asked, cradling her in his large arms.

"Yes, I'm fine," Jane replied, holding her head but standing up shakily.

"Put your hands above your head," a police officer said, his hand reaching for his gun.

"This woman is ill," Thor responded, keeping his grip on Jane.

"She's dangerous," the officer replied.

"I am too. Hold onto me, Jane," Thor said as he pulled her to the markings left on the ground from where he had arrived.

"What? What are you doing?" Jane asked just before the two of them disappeared into a rainbow of light.

"Huh. Didn't see that coming," Darcy said nonchalantly as Maggie continued to gawk in wonder.

* * *

All of them were taken to the police station and questioned about the events that had just unfolded and cited for trespassing, but the police seemed much more concerned about the appearance of Thor and then sudden disappearance of him with a supposed dangerous woman. Maggie was worried about her friend. Had he taken her to Asgard? Would he be able to get this…whatever it was…out of her, and therefore out of Maggie?

It had started to rain again, and Maggie walked miserably through it. She had been offered a ride by both an officer and Darcy, but more than anything Maggie just wanted to be left alone. She wished she would have asked for an umbrella, though.

Maggie wrapped her arms around herself, the backpack looped around her shoulders getting heavier as the outside became wet. The wind picked up, causing shivers to shoot down her spine. There was a flash of light, and Maggie was just cursing herself for getting stuck not only in a rainstorm, but now a thunder storm with lightning when a large man walked up to her.

"I guess Jane told you, huh?" she asked simply, not really surprised to see Thor again.

"You have been infected with the Aether as well. I am here to bring you to Asgard and to our healers."

"How's Jane? Were you able to get it out of her? And what is Aether?"

"Jane is fine, as well as she can be. The Aether is the substance that flows through yours and Jane's bodies. It is very old and very powerful. Unfortunately, this problem cannot be solved as easily as we might have hoped. We have not been able to extract it from Jane, although we are still trying. It will kill you both if we cannot find a way to get it out. But we have the best technology in all of the nine realms, so it is in your best interest to come with me."

"Do I have a choice?" Maggie asked.

Thor smiled. "Not really. Besides, I promised you an interview, and if you come, you shall have it."

Maggie nodded, a turmoil of emotions building in her. In a way, this was more exciting than anything in her entire life. A trip to a distant world AND an interview with the god of thunder. But Thor's words hung heavily on her. She and Jane could both die, and soon from the sound of it.

She grabbed onto Thor's armor, just now realizing he was not wet at all.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Sure," she shrugged.

The flight to Asgard was exhilarating. Scary at first, but once she got over the initial fright, it was the best experience of her life. She held on tightly to Thor as the beam of light shot them through space. Maggie saw stars and planets she never could have dreamed of, and that was only the beginning. The landing was a little rough, to go from so fast to a sudden stop, but she managed to stay on her feet, still laughing like a child.

"Welcome," a statuesque man nodded his head at her.

"Maggie, this is Heimdall. He is our gatekeeper," Thor said. Maggie nodded her head back at him, unable to get over the magnificence he portrayed with his golden armor and black skin, but also the amber-colored eyes that glistened in the sunlight.

"And this is Asgard," Thor continued proudly as they stepped out of the dome.

"Wow," Maggie breathed. It was all she could say. The city was full of shining rooftops over houses and buildings with waterfalls and green gardens everywhere and a sky so clear she felt she could see right back to Earth. But most stunning of all was the palace rising in front of them with towers climbing upwards to the heavens. Even the bridge they stood on glistened with all the colors of the rainbow.

"Jane wanted to come for you herself, but it was not wise to let her leave the castle. We shall meet her there."

Maggie nodded, words still not finding her mouth. She started to walk forward, but Thor held out his hand. She stared at him for a short while, not sure what he wanted, before he laughed.

"It is a very long walk, and I did not bring a horse. We shall fly there."

Fly. Of course the man could fly, Maggie silently chastised herself. She grabbed hold of his hand and he lifted off the ground before speeding towards the castle.

"Maggie! Are you alright?" Jane rushed towards them as soon as they landed on the balcony. She was still dressed in her ordinary clothes and looked healthy, although Maggie didn't really know why she expected her to look differently.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had Thor here to fly me through the air."

"He's good at that, isn't he?" Jane smiled.

"Do you need any rest? I can have someone show you to a room," Thor said.

Maggie was not eager for a bed. Although her body was tired, her mind could not stop racing. There was too much to think about, too much going on…

"Actually, I would really like to know more about this Aether. And you promised me an interview."

Thor grinned as Jane nodded. Throwing some pillows on the floor, they sat down and the two told Maggie everything that they knew. She listened carefully and wrote as fast as she could. There were stories about Malekith and the Dark Elves. Thor was very candid for his part about everything, including the events in New York and those leading up to them. They continued until the evening sun set behind the mountains, and even then Maggie wasn't sure if she truly had all the information. But Thor insisted they try to get some rest, and she was happily led away to a room down the hall.

Maggie threw herself on the bed, her mind still buzzing with thoughts. Most of the answers only led to more questions, but one thing was becoming clear…this Aether meant bad news.

* * *

Maggie surprised herself by sleeping well and awakening refreshed. She looked out over the balcony at the city below her, entranced by the way people moved through the streets. They didn't talk on cell phones or rush to get from one place to another. Even their steps seemed more graceful and purposeful than humans. She glanced down at her blue and white sweater and jeans, touched her blonde hair that hung in tangled strands, dry now at least, but still incredibly out of place among such beautiful people.

Eventually she made her way through the castle to the dining hall, where dozens of pastries were laid out on a long table for breakfast. She ate alone and in silence. Afterwards, carrying her backpack, she explored the castle and the gardens surrounding it. There were flowers she had never seen in colors she didn't know existed. If only she had brought her camera...

Everyone was kind to her but kept their distance. She kept an eye out for Thor and Jane, but they were nowhere to be found. As the morning changed to afternoon, she walked back through the castle trying to find her room again when she found herself to the entry of a massive room. At the end of a long hall filled with tall pillars sat a throne where an old man sat, an eye patch covering one of his eyes. A woman was standing close by, her long hair rolled up into curls and her dress reflecting the sunlight with every movement. Suddenly they both looked at her, and Maggie felt like she had been caught spying on a private moment.

"Come here," boomed the man's voice, and Maggie felt like she had no choice but to obey. Her heart fluttered nervously as she got closer, but the woman offered her a warm smile. Maggie tried to return it.

"You are the friend of Jane Foster, are you not?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Maggie." She kept her eyes lowered, feeling this would be the best show of respect for the obvious king of Asgard.

"Maggie. Just know that I do not appreciate your presence here, and if you had not gotten yourself into so much trouble then I would not allow it. Do not make any more difficulties for me, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You may leave now." He banged his scepter once on the marble floor, leaving an echo ringing throughout the hall. Maggie scampered away quickly, eager to be out of his presence. The woman by his side followed her as they left the throne room.

"He's really not like this most of the time," the woman said, placing her hand on Maggie's shoulder to slow her. "He's just had a couple of rough days."

"I'm sorry to bring that upon him," Maggie replied.

The woman smiled. "I'm Frigga, the wife of Odin and mother to Thor and Loki. How do you fare, Maggie?"

Maggie found it a bit strange she would introduce herself as the mother of both Thor and Loki since one had surely become an embarrassment to this kingdom, but she decided not to ask about it. A mother is always a mother. "I am good. Your palace is beautiful. I've been exploring a bit."

"Thank you. It can be a bit overwhelming at times."

Maggie nodded. It was overwhelming.

"I've heard you are a writer in your realm," Frigga said as they continued their slow walk.

"Of sorts. I'm a journalist. I write articles for a newspaper."

"What sorts of things do you write about?"

"All kinds of things. I mostly do opinion pieces, interviewing people around New York about issues they might be facing."

"I suppose you are good at your job," Frigga smiled.

"Well, I try. I would love an interview with the King of Asgard, but I don't really see that happening."

"You are wise not to ask. But I think another interview might interest you."

Maggie stopped, curious about what the Queen was getting to. Frigga stopped as well, smiling but with a sadness in her eyes.

"Loki," Maggie stated, and Frigga nodded.

"Loki is spending the rest of his life in a cell for his crimes, and it is right that he should be punished, but if you wanted to talk with him, I could help you."

Maggie was immediately excited, but a deep feeling in her gut told her something wasn't right. Why would the Queen of Asgard be offering to take her into the dungeons to speak with a prisoner, no matter that he is her son? She got the unsettled feeling that she was being used for something…again.

"Ma'am, I am incredibly honored by your offer, but before I agree, I must ask why."

Frigga sighed heavily. "Loki has made a lot of mistakes, and as his mother, I take partial responsibility for that. But he is really just…lost and angry and alone. I visit him when I can, but he will not talk with me. He holds so much resentment against his own family and people. Maybe if you could go and talk to him as an outsider, he would open up to you."

"I am from the planet he tried to take over. He does not have a very high regard of my people, either. Besides, if I go to visit him, it will be as a journalist, not as a friend. He probably won't like my questions."

"That's ok. I'm not asking you to be his friend, and I'm sure he will not try to be yours. But all Loki really needs is to know he is not forgotten."

"Won't that only make him more likely to commit more crimes? He attacked Earth to make a kingdom for himself…to make sure he is never forgotten."

Frigga smiled sadly. "He is locked in a box. I don't foresee him causing any problems for anybody for the rest of his long life."

Maggie thought carefully, not saying anything.

"It would be an incredible service to the Queen of Asgard," Frigga said with a smile, and Maggie knew she could not say no to that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remember, Loki has many tricks. Don't believe much of what you see in his cell. He might attempt to hide himself from you by taking different forms," Frigga said quickly as she led Maggie along the darker and smaller passageways than those above.

"He will try to get at you where it hurts to get a reaction out of you. Don't let him. Keep your composure. Eventually he will lighten up."

Maggie tried to keep mental notes, grabbing onto the straps of her backpack tightly.

"More than anything, though, just be yourself. Loki has many sides to him, but he is incredibly perceptive of others. It will only make him more angry."

Frigga paused at the top of the stairs, looking down at the guards to the prison. "No matter what, don't tell him I sent you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," Maggie nodded, attempting a smile.

Frigga put a hand on Maggie's shoulder, trying to reassure her. "Thank you," she whispered, before sweeping down the stairs.

The guards immediately stood at attention, their heels clicking together as the Queen came closer.

"Guards, you are to let this woman pass. She has the permission of this kingdom to speak with Loki."

The two guards glanced at each other. "The King has ordered nobody to speak with the prisoner…" one of the guards began, but Frigga cut him off.

"You would disobey your queen?"

"No, of course not…" the other stammered.

"Then let her pass."

The guards looked between each other and Frigga for another moment before finally stepping aside and opening the heavy doors. Frigga gave her one last nod before Maggie entered and the doors closed behind her.

* * *

"Who are you?"

He was taller in person than she expected. Even inside a white cell, his presence was intimidating.

"I'm, uh, I'm Maggie. I work for the New York Post. I was wondering if I could interview you."

"How did you get here?"

"Oh, the guard let me in."

"No, I mean how did you get _here_? In Asgard?" He glared at her with cold eyes.

"It's…kind of a long story. I've lost my tape recorder, so I'm going to have to take notes. Do you mind if I pull up a chair?" She grabbed a wooden chair from along the wall before he could answer and sat in it, pulling out her notebook and pen from her backpack. She crossed her legs and took a deep breath before meeting his gaze again. To her surprise, he was smiling.

"Did I do something funny?" she asked, trying to keep her composure.

"All you mortals are the same, trying to make yourselves higher than you are." Loki rolled his eyes and walked away from the front of his cell, sitting down in a chair towards the back, his legs draping over the arm rest.

"Is that why you tried to take over our planet?"

"You would not understand the complexities of reasons."

"Try me." He was slowly getting on her nerves, looking down at her like she was a pebble in his shoe, merely an annoyance that would be gone soon enough.

Loki was quiet for a moment, studying her, the smirk never leaving his face. "Why don't you tell me the reasons you think I invaded Earth, and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong."

He was playing games with her, but she didn't mind playing if it kept him talking. "I think it was out of jealousy."

"Jealousy? Really? Seems like such a petty reason to take over a planet." His mouth twitched as if he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"That's what I thought, too. But…I don't really have anything else to go on. Nobody knows much about you or your world except that Thor has a soft spot for Earth…well, mostly he has a soft spot for Jane…but anyways, you are resentful of him so you decided to try to take away the thing he treasured most." She shrugged. "You obviously have a very low opinion of humans, so there is no other reason you would want to rule my planet. Jealousy is the only thing that makes sense to me."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Loki retorted, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. His gaze fell on his hands which were folded in his lap.

"So…enlighten me."

His smile returned, a crooked sort of smile that would have been endearing had it not meant he was mocking her. "You think you can possibly understand the mind of a god?"

"You are not a god," she replied a little too quickly, trying to convince herself as much as anything.

"I am a god!" His voice boomed in the tiny cell, his back rigid as he sat up in the chair, his sudden anger catching her off guard. She gripped the pen harder to keep her hands from shaking.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the anger disappeared underneath layers of false faces. Loki relaxed again, his smile returning. "Perhaps you should move on to the next question."

She hadn't gotten what she wanted, but she coughed nervously and decided to move on anyway. "How would you describe your relationship with Thor?"

"Oh, boring. Next question."

"What is life like here in Asgard?"

"Wouldn't know. Next question."

"Do you regret any of your actions?"

"Nope. Next question."

"Why not?"

"Because there is nothing to regret. Next question."

Maggie sighed heavily. She tried to stay calm as Frigga had instructed, but this was going nowhere and she was getting nothing. "Are you doing this on purpose or is this just how you are?"

Loki laughed, his head tilting backward. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Maggie rolled her eyes, her lips pressed together angrily. "Ok, could you please tell me how I should describe your cell then? A 12 foot by 12 foot box where you will spend the rest of your long and miserable life? A bare place with only a bed, a chair, a few books, and the shadow of a 'god' who could have been great but chose evil instead? Or perhaps I should just go with the greatness of Asgard and its people and how you chose to betray them all?"

Loki's smile was still on his face, but it was hardened, frozen in place as he glared at her. "So you think you know something about me? Well, let me tell you what I have figured out about you. I know a mortal has never traveled to Asgard, so the very fact that you are here means that there is something very wrong. Something even Odin is scared of and can't control. Am I right?"

Maggie nodded her head, impressed by his insight.

"So what has happened on Thor's precious Earth to bring you here?"

"Jane was searching for Thor. We got sucked into some sort of portal and we were both infected by…something. Thor called it Aether. He said it is a very powerful substance that was supposed to be destroyed 5000 years ago."

"Ah, I've heard these stories. The Aether and Malekith and the dark elves. So that power is flowing within you? What I would give to have that…" His voice was melodic as he stood up and came closer to the edge, staring down at her, a renewed interest on his face. "But I assume it is killing your mortal body, literally taking away your life force. I'm sure Thor is beside himself trying to find a way to save his precious Jane."

"Yes, of course."

"Is anyone trying to save you?"

Maggie furrowed her brows, confused. "By saving Jane, I will be saved as well."

"Yes, but does anyone really _care _if you die? Or is all the talk about Jane?" His eyes studied her as the smirk as his face grew wider. He was getting to her, and he could tell, but she refused to look away.

"Ah, that's what I thought. That's why you are down here in the dungeons. You have been brought to a brand new world, greater than all your imaginations, and you are with a prisoner on the pretense of an 'interview'. It's only because you know no one will be searching for you. Nobody cares what happens to you. Just like nobody cares what happens to me."

"Should they care?" Maggie asked as Loki sat back in his chair.

"Hmm?"

"Should anyone care what happens to you?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and she thought just for one second that she might get an honest response, but his eyes clouded over again. "No."

"So why do you…"

"We are done here," he interrupted, his hand waving her away.

"I think I have the benefit of declaring when this interview is finished."

"We're done!"

Maggie was so _angry_…she couldn't remember a time when she was this furious. She wanted to say something back, let him know that it was the concern of his own mother who he cared nothing about that had sent her here, but she had promised Frigga, so instead she stood up and began shoving the notebook in her backpack. It took several attempts, the white hot anger making it hard to concentrate. She could feel Loki's eyes on her back, watching her with amusement, but she wouldn't give him the benefit of letting him see her so upset.

A loud boom caught her attention. She looked down the hall to one of the other cells. There was something happening, but she couldn't tell what. She strained her eyes and took a few steps toward the commotion.

Several men were together in one cell, but most of them were trying to get out. One was in the middle, a mask over his face, and he was shaking. Smoke seemed to rise off his body, then suddenly, the room exploded in a ball of fire.

Maggie ducked before realizing the walls of the cell, although clear, were sturdy. Asgardian guards had entered, their spears raised at the monster now standing before them in the cell. He was huge, a mammoth of a being, and he roared at them, holding another prisoner against the wall before bursting through it with a huge claw.

"I think you'd better run."

She looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Loki standing at the corner of his cell, watching the scene with just as much curiosity and anticipation. But he was right, she should run.

Maggie turned and had made it halfway up the stairs before she remembered her backpack. Her backpack holding all of her precious notebooks. She couldn't leave it. It was still sitting on the chair in front of Loki's cell. She looked down into the dungeon nervously, hearing the screams and shouts getting louder. More Asgardian soldiers were pouring into the dungeon, trying to stop the attack. She had to take the risk.

"What are you doing?!" Loki hissed when he saw her. She skidded to a stop in front of him, grabbing one of the straps. She turned to run again, but a strong hand stopped her, gripping her throat.

"Well, look at this pretty little lady." The man was large, a brown beard covering most of his face, and a wild look in his eyes. He was one of the other prisoners that the monster was going from cell to cell to free.

He lifted Maggie easily, his hand squeezing down on her precious airways. Her feet dangled helplessly above the ground, and she wondered if this was how she was going to die, looking down at an ugly man, slowly losing oxygen.

"What the…" the man's grip on her suddenly loosened, just enough for her to gasp for valuable air, and brought her closer to his face, looking at her quizzically. Maggie looked over and could see Loki with his hand outstretched. She didn't know what he was doing, but Frigga had warned that he was a man of trickery. Perhaps it was a spell. It gave her the moment she needed, and she swiftly kicked the man in the groin. He dropped her as he doubled over, and Maggie ran, not turning around again.

* * *

Her red Skechers slapped on the marble floors. There was the sound of an attack in all corners of the castle. Suddenly the entire structure shook with an impact, and Maggie leaned against a wall in the stairwell, her breathing too rapid and shallow to get any real oxygen to her lungs. Her panic was rising and she was moments away from a full anxiety attack, so she took a few deep breaths before taking off running again.

She must find Jane, but as Maggie reached the upper levels, she realized this would be harder than she had anticipated. A black spaceship with a circular head and narrow bottom lay in the middle of the throne room. Strange beings poured out of it with white faces and pointed ears. There were Asgardian soldiers trying to protect their kingdom, but they fell fast, either being shot or swept into a black hole created by some device.

Maggie hid behind a pillar, shocked by the destruction in the room she had been in no more than an hour ago. She couldn't help but wonder if this was her fault.

The thought of Jane pushed the others away, and she felt with stronger conviction that she must find her. Staying along the wall, she ran down another hallway and finally caught a glimpse of her friend in a bedroom, wearing a brown dress and looking scared. Maggie ran up to the door, but pressed herself along the wall as she saw Jane was not alone. Frigga was there, being held down by the monstrous beast that had broken out of the prison, and another creature with a white face marred by a deep scar, white hair braided down his back, and black armor that looked old. He was terrifying just to look at, and Maggie could only think of one thing…the story of Malekith and the Dark Elves that Thor had told her. They had survived, and they were here to reclaim the Aether.

He reached out to Jane before she disappeared, and they all realized it was just an illusion.

"Witch!" Malekith yelled at Frigga, glaring at her. "Where is the Aether?"

"I will never tell you," the Queen responded.

"I believe you," Malekith said just before the beast thrust his sword into her.

"No!" Maggie cried out as Frigga's eyes closed, a stream of blood staining her beautiful blue dress.

Malekith looked over at Maggie and pointed at her. "Get her! She has some of the Aether!"

Maggie's heart nearly stopped as she froze, the beast taking lumbering steps towards her. Suddenly there a bolt of electricity that hit Malekith's face. He fell backwards, burned badly. Thor ran into the room, throwing his hammer. The beast picked up the injured Malekith, deflecting the blow just in time. Thor threw it again, but the beast jumped over the ledge, and the two disappeared onto a ship.

It was only then that Jane, the real Jane, came out from her hiding place just behind a wall not another ten feet from where Malekith had been. Frigga had died defending her, trying to keep the Aether in her and Maggie out of evil's hands. Odin entered and laid on the ground next to his wife's lifeless body, wrapping his arms around her helplessly, his sobs the only sound in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Her funeral was the following evening. All night Maggie could hear wailing in the city streets from her balcony, the people of Asgard mourning the death of their queen.

Daytime was a blur. Mourning was completed, and most of the people were hard at work preparing the celebration of Frigga's life. It was their way. Thor told Maggie and Jane that Asgardians believe in eternal life and how great of an honor it is to pass into it in such a courageous way, and to cry at what was supposed to be a joyous occasion would be frowned upon.

A servant came in to her room with a dress, but Maggie did not feel like dressing up and pretending everything was fine. She wandered into the dining hall where a great feast was laid out for after the funeral. One man sat at the table, very large with rounded belly and a red beard. He was eating furiously, one bite after the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he noticed her. "You caught me."

Maggie smiled slightly and shook her head. "I won't tell."

"Good," the man smiled. "I'm just a little upset right now and eating helps make me feel better."

Maggie sat across from him, looking at the bountiful plates, most of the items things she did not recognize but that looked delicious.

"I'm Volstagg," the man said, wiping his hand on his tunic before stretching it out.

"Maggie," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Well, Maggie, you look like you could use a drink," Volstagg said, placing his cup of wine in front of her.

Maggie stiffened, a familiar feeling of desire building within her. "No, I…"

A hand reached around her and slapped the silver cup away, causing it to spill on the table. "No, she doesn't."

Jane was standing over her, looking angry for a moment before her face fell into sheepishness. She reached for a napkin and started dapping at the spill. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Volstagg stared between the two women, obviously confused. "No harm done. There's plenty more."

"I should go," Maggie said quietly, embarrassment causing her face to redden.

"Aren't you coming to the funeral?" Volstagg asked as she hurried away, but Maggie did not answer. She turned to return to her room, but instead found herself heading towards the stairs that led downwards, the stairs that Frigga had led her to yesterday afternoon.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"I came to say thank you…for saving my life."

Loki barely looked at her, his eyes locked on a book. "Did I do that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Are you sure I didn't just prolong your death? Because aren't you dying in every sense of the word?"

His words and tone were harsh, but she didn't let them phase her.

"I came to say I'm sorry as well…about your mother."

"Don't talk about my mother!" His sudden outburst caught her off guard again, and she jumped slightly. He scowled at her for only a moment before turning his eyes back to the pages of the book.

"I understand your anger and your hurt…"

Loki laughed, a high-pitched wail that caused Maggie to shudder. "You think you know so much about me, don't you? You come down here to ask me questions, and then you think you can come here again to offer your condolences? You are nothing compared to me! You are a puny little mortal and I am a god!"

"Please don't call me 'mortal' anymore. I have a name."

"Your name is worthless! You have lived a short, pointless, absolutely insignificant life and you will die with no one to even remember your name. So why should I bother to know it?"

His face was red, his nostrils flaring. Her anger rose for a moment but quickly faded as she saw these were not the actions of someone consumed by hatred, they were the actions of someone consumed by guilt.

Maggie took a deep breath and stood her ground, staring Loki back in his eyes. Hers was not an angry gaze, but merely a steady one.

"Don't you have to run away and cry now or something?" he asked, the control in his face evident by the tight lines around his lips.

"No."

"Why not? Did I not hurt you enough? Must I do it some more?"

"I don't need to run away and cry because you're right," she said slowly, and his face instantly turned puzzled. "I do live an incredibly short life compared to yours. One hundred years if I'm lucky compared to your what…several thousand? That's if Thor can figure out a way to get this Aether out of me. If not, I will die in…maybe a week. And I probably deserve this. In fact, I'm sure I do. I haven't even lived well in the brief life that I've had. But at least I can say that when I was given the chance to start over…I did. I am not a good person by any measure, and my life is still meaningless in pretty much every way. People will never know my name, and certainly never bow down to me as a god like they do to you, but it's my life and I'm doing the best I can with it, trying to be a better person every day. It's all I can do. It's all that matters."

"Well, I guess you'd better make your last few days count since they are so very numbered," Loki said, practically spitting out the words.

Maggie smiled, despite the gravity of his words. "Yeah, I guess I'd better."

"Please don't tell me you found happiness in your meager existence."

"Actually, I did. I still do."

"Then that is why you are weak. Happiness is for those with feeble minds who cannot or will not seek out anything greater."

"No," Maggie shook her head, "I believe happiness is for the strong. Life is hard, and anyone can become bitter and angry about it. But it takes a strong person to see the good left in it."

"Are you doing this on purpose or is this just how you are?" Loki asked, using her own words, his frustration evident.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Maggie retorted, a grin spreading across her face.

Loki tried to frown, but his face broke and suddenly he was laughing. Not the controlled laughter of a bitter man, but laughter that seemed to bubble up from his stomach. She could almost imagine him as being younger…not so ravaged by hate and time.

"You are an incredibly frustrating and stubborn mortal," Loki said after they had both calmed down, but his tone was no longer angry.

"And you are not?"

Loki smiled but looked away, a moment of sadness washing through his eyes.

She continued to look at him, a mixture of emotions building inside her. There was a healthy amount of fear, but also sympathy. He might believe himself to be a god, but she saw a man, someone with hopes and dreams and fears of his own, just as his mother had seen him.

"You don't have to hide from me, you know," Maggie said softly. "I am not here to judge you."

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes widening. Then suddenly the entire image of the cell changed. Loki went from sitting calmly in his chair to sitting on the floor against the back wall. Every piece of furniture was broken and strewn about. His clothes were torn, and his hair was wild. A man torn apart by his own grief.

She wanted to cry for him but held back her tears. She went along the outside wall to the corner where he sat and kneeled on the stone step leading up to his cell, gently placing her hand against the barrier. It was held together by a magic she couldn't see, but it was cool and smooth to the touch.

Loki was still staring at her, his face crestfallen.

"Thank you, Maggie," he said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

She stayed there with him, neither of them saying a word, until the guard came to escort her away. Under Odin's orders, she and Jane were to be placed under the protection of Asgardian soldiers. It sounded more like she was being placed in her own prison, but she complied with their orders.

Loki stood and watched her go, and she looked over her shoulder until she could see him no more.

She was brought to in a large, central room high up in one of the towers where Jane was already waiting. It had the biggest bed Maggie had ever seen, and several plush couches surrounding a fireplace, but no windows. There was a bathroom to the left of the bed, but all other doors were locked. Three soldiers were stationed just outside the door, and Maggie imagined there were many more not far away. The king and everyone else knew it…Malekith would return, and when he did, he would be coming for the two of them.

"Wouldn't it be better if they separated us? I mean, when Malekith comes back, he only has to come to one spot. I think it would be better if they separated us," Jane said nervously as she paced.

"Maybe it's just easier to protect us if we're in the same place," Maggie replied, suspecting Jane's nervousness came from being in an enclosed space with her.

"I'm going to ask the guard if he thinks they should separate us."

Maggie merely shook her head and sighed as Jane pounded the door. "Guard!"

It was swiftly opened and a very tall Asgardian soldier looked down at her petite friend, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Everything's fine," Jane said quickly, "I was just thinking…maybe we shouldn't be in the same room. I mean, why not separate us and therefore the Aether…"

"Odin has ordered for the two of you to be in this room," the soldier interrupted.

"Yes, I know, but…"

"Odin's orders," the soldier repeated, and that seemed to be the end of the conversation. Jane nodded her head meekly and the door was shut once again.

Maggie tried to stifle a giggle. Nobody had ever shut Jane up so quickly, but Jane shot her a look. "This isn't over," she said.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep."

"Sleep? No no no, there is no time for sleep. We have to figure this out…" Jane was chewing on her fingernails although they were already chewed to the nub. She gazed absently at the wall, her mind whirring with possible alternatives to their problem.

Maggie felt reminiscent watching her old friend. She was the same Jane Foster that she had been fourteen years ago in high school. Practical yet impractical, nervous and flighty to a fault, but also kind and compassionate. She wished their relationship could be the same that it used to be.

"You have paper, don't you? And a pencil?"

Maggie dug in her backpack which she had to beg for quite some time before the guard let her stop in her previous room to grab, finding a half-full notebook and a pen.

"I have these."

"Those will do," Jane said quickly, grabbing them quickly and sitting down at a desk along the wall.

She stayed awake with Jane for awhile, but her friend was mostly off in her own world, writing down equations before furiously marking them out. Maggie was not a scientist. Chemistry had been her least favorite subject and she had failed it…twice…in college. Eventually she laid down on the bed, just meaning to rest her eyes. However, the toll of the day was too great and soon she was fast asleep.

Jane turned when she noticed the slight snoring. Silently, she turned off the overhead light, leaving only the light on above the desk so she could continue to work.

* * *

A young Asgardian woman brought breakfast the next morning and showed Maggie and Jane how to use the shower. She also brought in a few options of clothes for them to wear. Maggie had never seen anything so extravagant, the dresses full of silk and chiffon and jewels that glistened even in the windowless room. She still didn't feel like playing dress up, but the clothes she was wearing were now three days old and she felt she had no other choice. The two women giggled some as they tried on the dresses, neither of them even considered owning anything so fancy in their regular lives.

But the moment was quickly over as Jane went back to work. Maggie sat on a couch, alternating between pretending to read and doodling in the margins of another notebook. Lunch was brought, then dinner, and it was the only way they could mark the passage of time. Jane barely looked up from the desk, and Maggie began to feel very bored and very alone.

She couldn't fall asleep that night, her body not tired after a day of sitting. Jane stayed up again until very late, finally turning off her light and crashing next to her, seeming to fall asleep instantly. Maggie thought about her bed back at home in her tiny apartment, her gray and white cat that her neighbor was taking care of who would snuggle next to her. The hum of the subway. The 20 cent black coffee every morning that was terrible but the lady who sold it at her shop down the street was so sweet. Going to Central Park on a Saturday afternoon to read and people watch. Writing articles on her laptop in the food court of Grand Central, because even though it was noisy and busy, it was also exhilarating and inspiring. Everything she had come to love…everything she would probably never know again. And she finally allowed herself to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane had finally stopped working, but it was her lack of activity that actually made Maggie more nervous. She had given up chewing on her fingernails and furiously scribbling in a notebook and instead sat calmly on one of the couches, only her right leg bouncing up and down giving away any notice of her anxiety. Maggie sat across from her, the deep purple gown she had chosen to wear that morning feeling slippery on the cushion. She pulled on the sleeves fruitlessly, just looking for something to keep her hands busy. Her blonde hair had dried naturally with that silly slight curl in it that Maggie hated. Jane had showered earlier and put on a blue dress but wore her old green jacket over it.

It seemed there was nothing they could do in this makeshift prison except wait.

"Where is Thor? Why hasn't he come?" Jane asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Maybe he can't."

"He is the son of the king, he can do as he pleases."

"He's probably just trying to figure out what to do."

"Well, he needs to figure it out faster."

"Jane, calm down…"

"Calm down?! We are going to die in here, either of this Aether or of Malekith coming back to kill us, and you're telling me to calm down?"

Maggie sighed. "Thor is not going to let you die in here."

"You don't even know him," Jane replied, looking away.

"No, I don't. But you do. So tell me what you believe about him."

Jane chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "He won't let us die in here."

"See? There you go. Trust him."

Jane nodded, still chewing her lip, but looking slightly less anxious. "He could still hurry up."

Maggie laughed, and after a moment, Jane finally smiled and laughed as well.

A heavy silence fell between them after their laughter faded, and Jane shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm really sorry I got you involved in all of this."

Maggie leaned forward, reaching for her friend's hand, tears welling up in her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jane."

There was a commotion outside, and both women's eyes were trained to the door, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, a woman dressed in armor burst in, a trail of downed soldiers behind her.

"You'd better hurry up," she said, and Jane and Maggie immediately leapt off their couches and followed her. Not knowing what to expect, Maggie grabbed her backpack and slung it around her shoulders, still unwilling to leave it behind.

Lady Sith walked tall and proud, a black ponytail swinging behind her. Maggie studied her as they walked. Armor covered her chest and she carried a long sword and shield. Boots came up to her knees, and each step was long and purposeful. They had to almost run to keep up with her. Maggie couldn't remember seeing anyone more beautiful.

They walked briskly through several empty hallways before entering the dining hall. On the other end stood several figures, and as they got closer, Maggie was surprised to see Loki as one of them. Instantly she felt butterflies build in her stomach, although it was difficult to tell if they were from happiness from seeing him again or nervousness from seeing him outside of his prison. Thor was there, along with Volstagg, who gave her a hearty smile.

"Is this…" Jane started as she walked up to Loki before slapping him in the face. "That was for New York!"

Maggie did her best to hide her laugh, putting a hand over a mouth and pretending to cough. Loki glanced at her before smiling and turning to Thor.

"I like her," he said, a devilish grin on his face.

As they turned to go, Maggie could see Sith hold her sword up to Loki's neck, no doubt a threat about what would happen if he were to betray them. The anxiety was building within her. It was one thing to have compassion for a man behind a prison wall where he could do no harm; it was another to have him walking beside her, even if his hands were latched together with shackles. And yet, she couldn't control her increased heart rate as he fell into step beside her, feeling his closeness.

"You clean up nicely." She looked up, quite a ways up since her head barely reached his shoulders, to meet the eyes of Loki. He was grinning down at her.

"I could say the same about you," Maggie replied, returning her gaze to where the others walked quickly ahead of them.

He did look better than the last time she had seen him…his hair back in place, black shirt and pants with a long green coat instead of his torn undershirt. He also looked more menacing. She wondered if this was just another game he was playing.

"Thank you," he grinned, over-confidence oozing from every part of his body. "Still with the backpack though, I see."

"It's very important to me."

"The backpack or what it holds?"

She didn't say anything as they walked toward the throne room, her still having no idea where they were going or what was going on. He practically skipped next to her, and Maggie found herself getting more and more annoyed with him by the second. This was the old Loki, not the one she had seen two nights ago in his cell. He was acting…pretending…putting on one of his many faces. But why?

"You don't trust me," he said, catching her sideways glance.

"Can I?" she retorted, still not looking at him.

"You said I didn't have to hide from you."

"Yes, and I meant it. So why are you acting like an arrogant schoolboy?"

"Arrogant schoolboy? Am I supposed to understand that reference?"

"Is everything just a game to you?" she asked heatedly, but before he could answer, they entered the throne room and came to a halt.

It was still a disaster area, the large pillars that had once stood so large and regal now crumbling, and the marble floor broken beneath their feet. The spaceship still sat where it had crashed three days ago. Maggie could imagine the many Asgardians who had died in this very spot.

"I will give you as much time as I can," Volstagg said, nodding towards the others, and Maggie realized he was staying behind to hold off the soldiers who were coming to stop their escape.

She began to get very nervous, not just for herself but also for Thor. He must be committing some crime if his own soldiers were coming to stop him. But hopefully, he also had a very good plan for saving them all. She couldn't help but wonder how Loki fit into all of this as well.

They climbed into the ship, and Thor began trying to figure out how to turn it on. Maggie stayed to the side with Jane, looking on uneasily as Thor and Loki argued about how best to fly the ship.

Finally it came to life, and Thor shakily flew it out of the castle, knocking over several more pillars. The ship was unsteady, and Maggie looked for something to hold onto. She grabbed hold of the first sturdy thing she found, surprised to feel it clamp down on her arm as well. She looked over at Jane and the two smiled, holding onto each other for support.

Thor and Loki remained in the cockpit of the ship, exchanging words. They certainly bickered like brothers, each having a retort for the other's remark. It was funny, though, in a way. If their situation were not so dangerous, Maggie might have even found herself laughing at the two of them. But instead she was holding on for dear life as the ship flipped around and around, trying to avoid the pursuing Asgardians.

Suddenly, Jane's grip began to loosen. Maggie could feel her start to fall, and tried desperately to catch her, but only ending up on the floor with her.

"Uh-oh, is she dead?" Loki asked with a look that didn't really express much caring.

"I'm fine," Jane said weakly, her eyes closed, her hand raised slightly to try to prove to the others that she was ok.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maggie asked quietly, staying on the floor with her friend.

"I just…I feel so weak."

It was the Aether. It had to be the Aether. Thor had explained that it would suck all their life force until it killed them. Jane had much more of the Aether in her than Maggie did, and it was killing her already. So quickly.

"It's going to be ok, Jane. Don't worry." Maggie's words felt useless even as she said them.

"Do you trust me?" Thor asked, and Maggie realized he was speaking to her.

"Yes," she answered, surprised by how quickly the word came. Yes, she trusted Thor. Jane loved him and trusted him, and that was enough for her.

Thor smiled. "Good. I will need your trust."

"Why does it matter if she trusts you?" Loki asked, looking slightly hurt. "You're going to get us all killed anyway, flying around in a ship that is the largest, most conspicuous thing in this universe. I mean, you could have gotten something a little smaller to help our escape…"

Loki was cut off by Thor suddenly grabbing him and pushing him out of the side door. Maggie stared in shock as his body disappeared, flying helplessly through the air as they sped forward.

Thor looked at her and smiled. "He was talking a bit too much, eh?"

Maggie wondered if she had been wrong as Thor reached out his hand to hers.

"I need you to jump. There is a ship down there waiting to catch you. Jane and I will not be far behind."

She shook her head, fear gripping her. "I can't do that. I hate heights…I can't…"

"You can." Thor put a hand on her shoulder, the largeness of it nearly swallowing her, his easy confidence reassuring her. "This is how we escape Asgard. This is how I save you and Jane. You can and you must." She could suddenly see him as the king he would become, the god of thunder, and she knew why Jane had fallen for him so quickly. "Besides, if you insist that you can't, then I will have to push you. Your choice." He smiled at her, but she knew he wasn't joking.

Maggie took two deep long breaths before standing up and walking to the door. Her sureness left her as she stood there, feeling the wind whip past her, but she knew if she had to jump, she must do it now. So she closed her eyes and jumped.

Immediately she felt like she was tumbling, falling, and her heart leapt to her throat and stayed there, even as she opened her mouth to scream. Her eyes opened only to see the world spinning around her. And suddenly, it was over. She saw a flash of green before finding herself on the ground, staring down into the face of Loki.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

Maggie immediately rolled off of him and stood up, hating the way her face immediately turned red. Loki stood easily despite his shackled hands.

Thor came to a flying thud behind her, carrying Jane. He laid her on a seat in the front, her eyes still closed, looking to be asleep.

"You lied to me, brother," Loki said. "I'm rather proud of you. You could have told me to be ready to catch the mortal, though."

"It was no matter," Thor replied. "I knew you would."

Maggie looked around and saw they were in another ship, one that looked more like a boat but flew through the air. It was made from solid wood, but the bow seemed to be made of gold and glistened in the late afternoon sun. A man with blonde hair and pointy mustache and beard was steering from the back. He gave her a slight bow and smile.

They watched as most of the Asgard pursuers chased after the other spaceship, only one seeming to catch on that the fugitives had jumped to another.

"Fandral," Thor said, and the man steering gave a nod.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is where I leave you," the man said, giving a grandiose bow before grabbing hold of a rope. He swung down and around to the Asgardian ship as it shot at them, knocking out his own people to give the others a chance at escaping.

"Alright, Loki, time for you to lead us to your secret passage," Thor said.

Loki's grin sent a small chill down Maggie's spine. He looked like he was having too much fun with this as he grabbed hold of the controls, piloting them higher over the water and towards the mountains. They sped up as they got closer, and Maggie began to feel dizzy. A small hole in the mountain formed scarcely a crevice in the mountainside, barely bigger than the boat. There was no way they could fit through that, especially at this speed.

"Loki, are you mad?" Thor asked, standing up from where he was crouching next to Jane.

"Possibly," Loki replied, his eyes trained on the hole, the smile still on his face. He looked over at Maggie and winked. The wind swept her hair away from her face, and Maggie stared into the abyss that was to be their portal. She could only watch with wonder as they got closer and closer.

"Loki!" Thor cried out, covering Jane as they entered into it at astonishing speed. The air instantly got colder as the jagged rock enveloped them and Maggie couldn't help but laugh with excitement. They bounced precariously along, the hole seeming to narrow the further in they got.

"If it was easy, everyone would do it!" Loki laughed over the rush of wind.

There was a flash of blue and suddenly, the mountain was gone. Maggie was staring at a vast wasteland, ground that was nothing but brown dirt, a few dark hills the only thing to change the landscape. It was the complete opposite of what they had left in Asgard.

"What is this place?" Maggie asked.

"It is Svartalfheim, the dark planet. This is where Malekith will be," Thor answered.

"So…this was the plan all along? To bring me and Jane to him? I thought that was a bad thing."

"It is the only way to save you. Malekith will draw the Aether out of you and Jane, and before it enters into him, it will be weakened. Then, I will destroy it."

He sounded confident, but Maggie was doubtful. This plan seemed to have a lot of what-if's in it. Perhaps Thor wasn't in the best condition to be making such decisions. He had just lost his mother; he couldn't be as ok as he seemed. But he had gotten them this far already, and he was intent on not losing Jane, so she had no choice but to trust him.

Maggie sat on the edge of a cushion towards the back, letting Thor sit with Jane. It was sweet the way he would keep her covered with a blanket, even though she was barely stirring. He really loved her.

"You seem nervous."

"Should I not be?" Her reply came out harsher than she intended, but she really didn't feel like talking with Loki now. He was so frustrating when she wasn't scared out of her mind, she couldn't imagine what talking to him right now would be like. He stood over her, continuing to steer the ship.

"I thought you said you deserved this, to die."

"It doesn't mean I can't be scared."

"If you truly felt you deserved it, why would you be?"

Maggie sighed, exasperated. "Because I just am, ok? I am human and mortal and I'm scared to die out here alone on a strange planet so far from home."

She finally looked up at him. He was staring intently at her, but his eyes showed no hint of mockery. Instead he looked…compassionate.

"Then why did you say you deserve this?"

She looked down at her hands again, clasping them tightly in her lap.

"Maggie, you don't have to hide from me," Loki said gently, once again twisting her words against her. She laughed slightly before the story started spilling from her lips.

"Jane and I were best friends since we were five. I mean…inseparable. She's always been smart and pretty, and everything I wanted to be, but…we had a lot of fun together. She was my only friend. We told each other everything. After we graduated high school, we lost touch a little. She already had 30 college credits and was heading to a big-name expensive school on a full-ride. I stayed closer to home and went to the community college. We still called each other, though, at least twice a week, and we saw each other on breaks."

"Then I started to fall into the wrong crowd. I just…started drinking and partying all the time. I almost flunked out of school because I would never show up to class. I managed to graduate, barely, with some worthless degree in Art History. I moved back in with my parents and got odd jobs, just working trying to save enough money for my own place, but I was still hooked on the alcohol. I got fired, like, 20 times. I stole from my parents every chance that I got. They tried to hold interventions about every other week, but it never worked. Then they started hiding their money in a different spot. I was in withdrawal so bad and I just needed another drink, and I couldn't find any money. I trashed their house looking for it. I mean, trashed it. Every dish was broken, the couches were torn apart, every dresser drawer was thrown open and broken. They kicked me out that day."

"I didn't have anywhere else to go or anyone else to turn to, so I called up my old friend Jane. She was still in school, obviously, over in Massachusetts. She agreed to let me come stay with her until I got back on my feet, so I moved out there. I tried…I really tried to stay clean. And it worked for a few months. I was in a new place with Jane as my only friend. I had a job as a waitress at a nice restaurant, and one night, one of the other waitresses invited me out. And it just started all over again. I couldn't get enough. I was drinking enough vodka every night to probably kill a horse, and taking whatever drugs were handed to me. I had started stealing from Jane, not much, but enough that she noticed."

"One night, Jane followed me. She knew I hadn't been coming home at night for several weeks and had lost my job. She came into the apartment where I was partying with people who called themselves my friends and tried to get me to leave. She physically tried to pick me up and carry me out, but I didn't want to go. I started yelling at her about how she never let me do anything fun, and she just wouldn't stop yelling back at me, telling me I was ruining my life. I got so angry at her that I threw an empty beer bottle. It hit her in the head. If you look just below her hairline on the left side, there's a scar there. That's from me. And I'll never forget the look on her face after I did it. It was…betrayal. Utter betrayal."

"I passed out right after that, the drugs finally getting too much for my system. None of my supposed other friends would drive me to the hospital, so Jane did. They had to pump my stomach and give me meds to control the alcohol withdrawal. She stayed beside my bed the whole time, but as soon as I was healthy enough to be discharged, she left, packed up all my things, and brought them to the hospital. She said she never wanted to see or hear from me again. And she left."

She glanced up at Loki, sure that he must be bored by her story, but he seemed completely entranced, so she continued.

"I checked myself into rehab that day, spent 12 weeks there. After I got out, I enrolled in college again and got my degree in journalism. Then I moved to New York City and after working a few years at small magazines, I finally got a job at the Post. And then you tried to take over the world, but you know, that's a different story."

She laughed slightly, sniffling, and wished she had something besides the beautiful purple gown to wipe her nose on. She used her hand instead.

"And I never did see or talk to Jane all that time. Not until a couple of weeks ago when she called and asked if I wanted to go to London. I thought that maybe I was getting my friend back. But no…now I just know that we're both going to die anyway and there's nothing I can do about it."

"And that makes you think you deserve this?" Loki asked.

Maggie nodded. "I should have died that night. I was stupid…so stupid. Jane saved me. Everything I've had since then has just been a gift on borrowed time. I deserve this, but she doesn't."

Loki leaned in close, so close she could feel his breath on her face. "Just because you've made mistakes in your past does not make you deserving of death. It's ok to fear it, but you do not deserve it."

She didn't expect him to be so understanding. Maybe a sarcastic remark, if he even cared enough to respond. She didn't expect this at all. The tears she had been holding back started to fall slowly.

"And what about you? Do you deserve death? Why are you helping us?"

"Who says I am helping you?" Loki laughed slightly, looking down. "It's simple for me, really. This is about vengeance."

"Oh, I see," Maggie replied softly, chastising herself for believing this to be anything other than revenge for Loki. She actually thought for a moment that maybe he was trying to help save _her_. She shifted uncomfortably. "So why did you save me in the prison?"

"I don't really know." It was an honest answer, but another damaging one to her pride. "It was great, though, wasn't it? I changed your appearance and made you look like your attacker. Just a bit of magic and a lot of fun. But you…you had the most fun of all, kicking him where it really hurts."

"Yeah, haha." Maggie tried to look and sound convincing, but it was obviously fake.

Loki paused, staring at her. She knew she must look like a mess with red eyes and snot falling from her nose, but he seemed to be seeing something different. His face changed, becoming softer. "You're not alone out here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Maggie felt the air tighten in her chest as her face flushed. She wondered if this was the real Loki, if she could really believe him.

"You are going to have to trust me just a little, though," he continued.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" she asked cautiously.

"You don't. That's why it's called trust."

"Well…you did kind of try to take over my planet. It's hard to trust a man like that."

Loki laughed, and she felt like she could laugh too, surprisingly. "You're right about that. Maybe you shouldn't trust me."

They got quiet after a moment with Loki still looking at her. "But, according to your story, you believe in redemption. Do you believe that can happen for anybody?"

Maggie nodded, willing her heart to stop its furious beating. "I do, if the person seeking it truly wants to find it."

"Then maybe you should trust in that."

He gave her a small smile, and she knew that she felt safe here right beside him.

"Now you have to tell me…what is with that damned backpack?" Loki asked, his eyes falling on the backpack between her feet.

Maggie laughed, unzipping the top, pulling out six notebooks. "It's what is in the backpack, really. When I was in rehab, I kept journals. I wrote for hours everyday about what I had been and what I wanted to become. I carry them with me as a reminder to never go back to that. It's helped me through a lot.

Loki held the notebooks in his hands like they were a prized possession, flipping gently through the pages. "Wow. That's a lot of writing."

"Yes, well, I am a journalist," Maggie smiled.

"The best kind, I imagine. The kind that barges into foreign prisons demanding to interview a criminal," Loki joked.

"I did do that, didn't I? But you know, I had some help."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, obviously surprised by the remark. Maggie still hesitated to tell him the truth, but the promise she had made ended with Frigga's death. There was no harm in it now.

"Your mother," Maggie continued after Loki remained silent.

Loki slowly smiled, his eyes becoming glassy. "Yes, Frigga. She always was so incredibly perceptive."

"That's funny. She said exactly the same thing about you."

Thor smiled as he watched the two of them, their eyes locked on each other. Could it really be that Loki had fallen for a mortal? Not many stranger things had happened, and if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes, he doubted he would have ever believed it. But in that moment of quiet as they sped toward Malekith and the Dark Elves and most likely death for all of them, Loki looked…peaceful. Happy even.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the longer than usual wait time! I enjoy reading your reviews. Thank you so much!_

**Chapter 8**

Jane woke up as Loki brought the ship to a stop, the four continuing on foot. They climbed up a hill, the loose dirt beneath their feet making it a difficult trek. On more than one occasion, Loki reached back to help Maggie along, and her heart thrilled at every one of his touches.

As they reached the top, they could see a larger version of the spaceship that had crashed in the throne room of Asgard. Malekith was already walking towards them, seemingly able to sense the closeness of the Aether, along with dozens of Dark Elves and the beast from the prison.

"You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed," Loki said to his brother, the two studying the valley in front of them.

"Yes, possibly," Thor replied.

Loki held out his hands, intending for shackles to be removed, but Thor hesitated.

"Still don't trust me, brother?" Loki asked, his voice slightly mocking.

"Would you?" Thor asked before reluctantly taking out the key and unlocking Loki's restraints.

Loki rubbed his wrists, a grin spreading across his face. "No I wouldn't," he breathed softly, and before Maggie even realized what was happening, Loki stabbed Thor with a dagger he pulled from his coat.

Thor doubled over, and Loki threw him off the edge, the god of thunder rolling helplessly down as Loki followed him.

"No!" Jane cried out, sliding down after them.

Maggie hadn't moved, her eyes seeing but her mind not believing and her heart breaking at what was unfolding. Finally she chased after her friend, trying to save her from what surely was to come.

"You really thought I cared about Frigga…about anybody!" Loki yelled as he kicked Thor in his side. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet."

Thor reached out, a call to his hammer, but Loki stepped around him and sliced his dagger down, cutting off his hand. Thor screamed out in pain, falling to his back, clutching his wrist.

Jane ran up to him, kneeling beside him, but Loki picked her up from the back of her jacket.

"Malekith!" he called out. "I am Loki of Jodenheim, and I bring you a gift!"

Loki threw Jane in front of the dark lord, his face still badly burned from the fight in Asgard. Loki then turned to Maggie who had slowed to a walk, her shock turning to anger.

"Your turn, Maggie," he whispered, reaching for her. She immediately pulled away from his grasp, though, his touch only minutes before bringing happiness now brought pain.

"Don't you touch me," she hissed, her eyes blazing with her fury. "And don't speak my name again." She searched his face for something, anything, but she saw nothing. Coldness, emptiness.

She walked past him, blinking back the tears and stood beside Jane in front of Malekith.

"I ask only one thing in return," Loki continued, his voice not quite as strong as before, "A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

Malekith stared at him before gazing at Maggie. "Kneel."

She did as she was told, more to avoid harm coming to Jane, but she refused to drop her eyes. He was not a king like Odin; he was a tyrant. This did not seem to bother, Malekith, however, and he looked over at Thor, who was still lying on the ground, powerless to stop him.

Malekith lifted his hand, and she and Jane both lifted into the air. Maggie felt the Aether move within her, and then leave her as it floated out through her eyes, her nostrils, her mouth. It hovered in the air as Malekith dropped his hand and Jane and Maggie fell back down to the ground.

"Loki, now!" Thor yelled.

Loki threw out one of his hands, ending the magic that had made it look like Thor's hand was missing. He threw himself on top of Jane and Maggie as Thor grabbed his hammer and lifted it, summoning the power of the lightning, and using it to attack the Aether.

"I'm sorry," Loki whispered, his face close to Maggie's ear. "I'm so sorry. It had to be convincing."

Maggie felt warm tears, tears of relief, slide down her face. "It was very convincing."

Loki squeezed her a bit tighter as the lightning flashed all around them. The Aether hardened and fell to the ground. She thought for a moment it was over…that maybe the plan had worked, Malekith could be defeated and the power of the Aether had been destroyed. But then the pieces began to float back into the air. Loki lifted up as they all watched, unsure of what to do or how to stop it. Suddenly Malekith outstretched his arms and the Aether shot into him. His body shook with the force, coming to an abrupt end as his body turned black, all the power now inside him.

Maggie's heart dropped. All of it had been for nothing. Thor grimaced before attacking the advancing Dark Elves. Malekith turned to leave, and the beast went with him, heading back to the spaceship.

One of the Dark Elves released a device, the one that formed a black hole. Maggie barely saw it before Loki shoved Jane out of the way and grabbed her, trying to push her into the ground and protect her, but the hole opened in the sky above them and Loki's feet were pulled out from under him. It happened too fast for her to even try to grab him. He let go, not wanting to bring her with him, and was swept away from her in a moment, staring back at her with a sadness and longing that she felt in her own heart.

Thor flew in from out of nowhere, grabbing hold of his brother. They fell together into the ground, safely away from the black hole. Maggie ran up to the them, breathless.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Loki replied, a hint of a smile on his face. "Wow, Maggie, you look…concerned about me."

Maggie shook her head, so frustrated that he could make a joke at a moment like now, but also so very happy that he was alive. She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him and gripping him tightly.

Loki didn't say anything, only returning her embrace. Thor nodded at the two of them before swinging his hammer and lifting off, going after Malekith.

Loki's grasp on her weakened, and Maggie lifted her head to see Dark Elves getting close, their spears raised.

"You wouldn't happen to have a weapon in that backpack of yours, would you?" Loki asked, and Maggie shook her head.

"Well, then I suggest you stay behind me."

He grabbed his dagger, and moving with the fluidity and strength of an experienced warrior, he dispatched the Dark Elves one by one despite his weaker weapon. Maggie could only duck and stay out of his way, awed by his speed and ferociousness.

Jane was standing close by, her eyes trained on her love, who was getting beaten badly by the beast. It was pummeling him over and over, first with a rock, then with its fists. The spaceship was gone, disappearing into the cloudy sky. Maggie watched her friend, the concern on her face evident. Loki studied Maggie before grabbing one of the spears from a fallen elf.

"I have to help him," Loki said, and Maggie nodded.

He stood there for a moment longer, his eyes glazing over as he looked at her, and she wished that he would just say whatever he wanted to say, but instead he bent down and kissed her.

It was over too soon, and her lips had never felt such emptiness than they did after his lips left hers. All she wanted was for the kiss to happen again and again and again. The beating of her heart, the way her body seemed to come alive. It would never be matched.

He ran off to help Thor, his stride long and confident. Maggie watched him before walking over to Jane, wrapping her arms around her friend. The two began to hurry after him together.

They were far behind Loki and could not see everything that happened. Maggie knew Loki had reached his brother in time, and the beast disappeared into a black hole. Thor was on his knees, but Loki was not getting up. She realized Thor was holding his brother, looking down at him, and knew something was very wrong.

"Loki!" she cried out, taking off in a sprint.

He watched her run up to him, his hands never leaving a wound in his chest. As she got closer, she could see the dark red spot on his clothing and how it was growing. Thor stepped away, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Loki said, the words strained as he barely clung to life.

She couldn't say anything. She just cried and stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. He grabbed one of her hands, covering it in blood. The light was fading from his eyes, and his face was turning gray.

"Don't go," she begged, the only thing she could think to say. "Please don't go."

"Thank you, Maggie," Loki smiled as much as he could, "Thank you for seeing me." His eyes did not leave hers until he was gone. It was just a few more moments, the last moments she would have with him. Then his head relaxed and fell to the side, his eyes closing.

She let out a long wail after he passed, her face turned to the sky, letting out all her anguish and sorrow. It was so unfair…this was so unfair. He had redeemed himself, become a better man. Someone she had come to like, maybe even love, and now he was taken from her. She would choose her own death over this. But he was already dead, and she was the one who was left.

The wind picked up and dark clouds began to gather. She was going to have to leave him here. A new sense of dread entered into her. She couldn't leave his body. No, she wouldn't. But Thor picked her up and took her away as she screamed and cried, leading them to a cave for shelter.

He placed Maggie on a rock, sitting her down carefully. Jane sat with Thor but was looking at her sympathetically. Sympathy was not something Maggie had ever wanted for herself, so she turned around and faced the wall, an emptiness entering into her as the tears stopped and the chill set in.

Suddenly a phone began to buzz. They all looked around before Jane pulled hers out of her jacket pocket, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jane, it's Richard. How are you? Are you back from London yet? I've been a little worried about you."

"Uh, yeah, Richard, I've been a little caught up on something. But I'll be back soon. How am I getting reception here? This is ridiculous."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Richard asked.

"No, no, you caught me at a great time, I'm just…in a tunnel and didn't think I could get reception."

"Ok, so, uh, when can I expect you back? You have to have a syllabus done by next week…"

"Syllabus. Next week, got it. Just keep talking, ok?"

"Ok…so how was your trip? Did you and your friend have a good time?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's actually right here with me…Richard? Richard?"

The voice on the other end became fuzzy before cutting off completely. Maggie stood up, becoming curious, and began searching the floor. There were many cans of soda lying around, which was very strange for the middle of a distant planet. Then Maggie saw it…her tape recorder. She couldn't believe it. It had run out of tape, but the record button was still pressed down. She picked it up and placed it in her backpack.

"Come on," Jane said, taking a few steps deeper into the cavern before disappearing. Thor raised his eyebrows. "After you," he said.

Maggie gave one last look out into the storm, searching for hope, but all that was there was darkness. There was nothing for her here. So with a heavy heart, she followed through the unseen portal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** 9

Jane was talking about the end of the world. There were a lot of words that Maggie didn't understand, like 'convergence' and 'time-space continuum' but nonetheless, it all boiled down to one thing…Malekith was going to use the Aether to destroy Earth and the other realms and bring in a new age of darkness.

The portal had landed them right back in the warehouse in London. It was strange to be back on Earth after everything that had happened. Jane couldn't wait to get back together with Dr. Selvig and Darcy to discuss ways of stopping Malekith, and Maggie just didn't have anywhere else to go, so she tagged along.

Jane had seen Malekith on Earth during a vision when the Aether was being drawn out of her, and they surmised that this convergence would be at its peak in Greenwich, which was where Malekith would come to unleash the power of the Aether. Dr. Selvig developed a plan to use his metallic prongs from the warehouse as portal inducers to distract the dark lord, and Thor was, of course, going to use all his strength to hold Malekith back until the convergence was finished.

They were all getting up from the table in the hotel lobby and gathering their coats before Maggie realized she had zoned out completely. Jane came to stand in front of her.

"Are you coming…to help save the world?"

Maggie almost laughed. "Um, no, I didn't understand 95% of what you guys were talking about here. I would only be in the way."

"It would make a great story." Jane was trying really hard to make Maggie feel better, and Maggie appreciated the effort, but there was nothing that could ease her pain right now.

"I think I'll leave it to the other journalists this time," Maggie smiled.

Jane nodded, then surprised her by sweeping Maggie into a hug. "I am so, so sorry," she whispered, and the tears Maggie had not cried in awhile threatened to fall again. "I'm happy at least that you have been by my side. I could not have made it through without my best friend."

Jane pulled away as Maggie wiped her nose. "Of course you would have," Maggie said. "You have Thor."

"Thor doesn't have anything on girl power," Jane smiled, reminding her of a game they played when they were eight, pretending they were superheroes with their only power being 'girl power'. Maggie laughed with the memory. Jane hugged her again, so tight she could barely breathe, before grabbing her coat and hurrying after Dr. Selvig, Darcy, and Ian. Thor lingered, smiling at Maggie sadly.

"What did he mean when he said 'thank you for seeing me'?" Maggie asked, thinking about Loki's last words.

"You saw the real Loki, the one I knew long ago when we were growing up together," Thor answered slowly, his smile full of memories. "You meant a lot to him. He didn't have to hide when he was with you."

They both smiled wistfully, and Thor gave one last nod before heading off. "It has been my honor, Maggie Jacobs."

She watched the events of Greenwich unfold just like everyone else did…on the news. Jane and Thor and Dr. Selvig saved the world, as Maggie had no doubt they would do. She, meanwhile, caught the first flight back to New York.

Her editor was perturbed that she had overstayed her vacation but she was soon forgiven, and life for Maggie went back to the way it always had been, if not seemingly more boring. She would often stare at the stars and wonder if the Asgardians were staring at theirs.

Maggie decided not to write a story about her experiences, or even tell anybody. It became too personal. But she did keep it all in her notebooks, rewriting all the events as they had happened so she would never forget a single detail. She especially cared to write down everything she knew about Loki, the good and the bad, lest he begin to fade at all.

After awhile, the hurt did begin to go away. Maggie once again found joy in her work. The numbness was replaced with newer, happier memories. And though her time in Asgard would never be forgotten, it began to feel more like a dream instead of the reality she faced everyday.

And it was on one of those ordinary days as Maggie ate leftover Chinese food in the five square feet area that was her kitchen that a large streak of lightning seemed to hit right outside her apartment building. She glanced out her window. It was dark, but there were stars in the sky, no clouds at all. Her heart skipped a beat as her brain told her there was no way this was possible. But Maggie dropped her Chinese and ran down the stairs to the front of her building. She looked in all directions and found nothing. It was a false hope, one that she had been clinging to for far too long.

She walked back up to her apartment, feeling dejected. There was a loud meow from inside her apartment followed by a crash, and Maggie hurriedly opened the door, gasping at what she saw.

"I don't think your cat likes me."

It was him. It was really him. Loki stood in the middle of her living room, holding up a couch cushion as protection against her cat. All she could do was laugh before running to him. He dropped the cushion and swept her up in his arms.

"You're alive," she breathed.

"Yes," he answered.

"And you're here."

"Yes, that appears to be the case."

"How…?"

He looked at her, shaking his head. "Stop being a journalist. There is so much time for questions later, Maggie." He kissed her hard on the lips, and she forgot every question she might have asked, losing herself in him.

And somewhere far in a distant world, Heimdall smiled as he watched them, his eyes glistening.


End file.
